The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of strawberry named ‘Sweet Ann.’ This new day-neutral strawberry variety is the result of a controlled cross in an ongoing breeding program made by the inventor, Jimmy Bagdasarian, in 2005. Said cross was between a strawberry variety designated ‘4A28,’ a female, and a strawberry variety designated ‘10B131,’ a male, in the ongoing breeding program. Pollen taken from a ‘10B131’ plant pollinated a female ‘4A28’ plant bearing flowers with no anthers. The flowers were covered so that no other pollen could contaminate the procedure. The variety is botanically known as Fragaria×ananassa. 
The aforementioned controlled cross was carried out in a breeding program at Santa Cruz, Calif., USA. Strawberries developed, were later harvested and the seeds resulting from this cross were extracted and germinated in a greenhouse at Redding, Calif., USA. The resulting seedlings were transplanted to Shastina, Calif. in 2006, and grown for an additional period of time. The seedlings were asexually propagated by stolons in breeding plots in late September to Mid-October in: Irvine, Calif.; Oxnard, Calif.; Santa Maria, Calif.; and Watsonville, Calif. The new variety, designated ‘16F29,’ was selected at Irvine, Calif. (Orange County) in 2007 from among various sibling genotypes as the 29th selection, and later named ‘Sweet Ann.’
The new variety has also been “meristemed”: small pieces of plant buds (approximately 0.5 mm in diameter) consisting of the undifferentiated meristem tissue and one or two leaf primordia were removed from the buds on crowns of young daughter plants, and then placed on nutrient medium and new plants grown from them. Planting stock from “meristemed” plants are growing in a screenhouse located in Redding, Calif.
The new variety was further asexually propagated by stolons in Macdoel, Calif. (Siskiyou County), Shasta County, and Manteca, Calif. (San Joaquin County). The propagules of ‘Sweet Ann’ (‘16F29’) are identical to the original plant in all distinguishing characteristics; accordingly, the propagation has demonstrated that the traits disclosed herein remain fixed and true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.